Partners In Crime
by TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans
Summary: AU:Draco and Hermione are from nearly completely different. One's newly divorced with a baby, under a annoying boss, the other is Italy's rising auror, single, and the adopted child of the head of aurors. Summary in the chapter.


**Summary:**

**Two people from nearly compeletely lives. One is a pureblood, newly divorced, with a baby. The other is a muggleborn, determined to be one of Italy's best aurors. But they have one thing in common: They want to be the best of the best. So when both of their bosses (One from Italy and one from England) has to step down, their bosses launches each of their aurors to pair up to see which one of them will suceed. Draco and Hermione are paired up to bring down a rapist/serial killer. Will they make it without killing each other? And even if they make it without, would they make it out without the serial killer getting them?**

**Okay, I know it's really irresponsible for me to be making yet another story, because I know I can't really keep promises, and believe me, two stories is already enough, not to mention 3, but I seriously want to create this fic. This fic, even though, I am by heart a Harry/Hermione shipper, a Draco/Hermione shipper story. I have thought of making this a Harry/Hermione one, but the plot doesn't go so well with it (You'll see)**

**So, I hope you enjoy this fic. And by the way, this is AU, where Hermione has heard of Draco, but haven't met him, since she is Italian, and she comes from Italy, and she's an orphan, that was taken under Rosa (Her boss)'s wing after she graduated from wizarding school. And it takes place when Draco's 21, and Hermione's 20 (Since I switched their ages. I don't ever believe in women dating younger guys, even if it's only by a year). I hope you enjoy this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. This story is made for entertainment purposes. All characters and settings and creatures you read here, belongs to their brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**"D**raco, I know you love me, but it's just that, it's just not working out! Ever since Amarantha was born, all you cared about was her and your work! What about me? I don't want to do this anymore. I'm moving out, and getting our marriage annulled." Said Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy. 

"You are such a liar, Pansy Parkinson! I never loved you! My father forced me upon marriage to you to make sure our pureblood line goes on, not because I loved you! You can just go ahead and get the hell out of here! I don't even care! But no matter what, I'm taking Amarantha!" exclaimed Draco, storming out of their bedroom.

He went across the hall to his 4 month old baby.

Ever since he was little, Draco always wanted to be loved. He had gotten emotionally and physically abused so much, that he actually started to hate his own father for doing the abuse. He didn't want his future child(ren) to hate him. He wanted a his children to grow up in a caring and loving family, unlike how he grew up.

He picked his little tiny daughter up, and sat on the rocking chair and began rocking.

"Draco! I'm leaving if you're not coming out here right now!" exclaimed Pansy, as Draco heard Pansy's trunks and muggle suitcases rolling around his bedroom.

"You're welcome to!"shouted Draco.

Two minutes later, he heard a snap, and Pansy Parkinson was officially out of his life.

**Six months later...**

"Malfoy!" shouted James Sullivan, the head auror of Draco's group of aurors.

Draco quickly rushed over to James' office, and closed the door behind him when he entered James' office.

"You wanted me..sir?" said Draco, looking at James, with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, Malfoy, I do. Since I am going to be transferred over to Italy for a few years, the ministry would want to find a replacement for me. They are sending all of the aurors in my group, meaning you, Peter, Thomas, William, Nathaniel, Jacob, Jack, Vincent and Ryan on seperate missions around the world, with female partners from all around the world. You, seeing as you're one of the ministry's top picks for filling my role, is going to have a girl from Italy and you both will be sent to London to pose as a newlywed couple." said James, before both of the men heard two pops behind them.

"James?" said a high feminine voice.

Draco and James turned around, and saw a short black haired brown eyed woman, with a taller, curvy chocolate brown eyed brunette.

"Ah..Rosa...so nice to see you again." said James, smiling, and kissing the much older woman on both cheeks.

"So, I assume James has told you about your mission, yes?" said Rosa, looking at Draco up and down, approvingly.

"Erm..no..I was getting to that part," said James, before he turned back to Draco and said, "So Draco, I know of your circumstances with Amarantha, or Samantha, or what ever the hell your daughter's name is, so you and your 'wife' is to say you had after you married and you have been married for five months. You two are to track down a serial killer that has been going around London and their surrounding areas, raping and killing couples..especially married couples. You are to work as normal muggles during the day, and do your auror work during the night. You both have to have your own incomes, unless you two cooperate, and one of you goes and works, while the other stays at home to take care of Samantha..or Amarantha, which ever her name is. Got it?" said James.

"Amarantha..Sullivan, my daughter's name is Amarantha." growled a very annoyed Draco, looking at James dangerously, for misprounouncing his daughter's name.

"Now, Draco, this is my _ben poco figlia_, so one word about you treating her bad, and you'll officially be on Italy's Bad Aurors list, got it?" Slightly threatened Rosa at the 21-year-old.

"Yes, m'am." said a very frightened Draco.

"Okay, so now, Hermione, this is Draco, Draco, this is Hermione. When you two are going to be flooed to your new house, it will be furnished and stacked with clothes and your nesscities, so no need to worry about shopping for anything for the first two weeks. You two will be knowned as Leof and Aria Carey, and Samantha will be known as Isabella." said James.

"Can't we change our names?" asked Hermione Granger, looking at James.

"No." answered James sternly.

Two hours later, Draco and Hermione, along with little Amarantha was flooed to their new house in London.

* * *

_By the way... ben poco figlio means precious little daughter._

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if I should continue this story!**

**Best wishes,**

**-Gabriela-17**


End file.
